Patience is a Virtue
by yougotrejected
Summary: April and Noah the dynamic sister/bff duo who think they can handle ANYTHING... until they meet the Smith family.  The Smith kids are a total terror and the girls are running out of ways to handle them, until, Buddy the butler and Fernando the chef help
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

Two teenaged girls walked through the small town in Cleveland, Ohio trying to find the house they will be living. They were going to be nannies for the Smiths, a new family in town. "Are we almost there?"

"April, I'm reading the map as best as I can." A girl said looking down at the map. "This way." They turned to a road that led to stairs going all the way up a mountain.

"You have got to be kidding me." The girl with the map said. She looked over at April.

"Is this the right place, Noah?" April asked. Noah looked at the map and then at the number on the mail box.

"This is the place." She said starting up the stairs along with April. It took a good ten to twenty minutes but they reached the top. At the top was a stunning house, with windows from roof to bottom on the front. "April, go knock on the door."

"Why me?"

"I will go with you." Noah said. April shrugged and knocked on the door. Noah stayed behind her until the door opened.

"Hello." He said. Noah got from behind April.

"Hey, I'm Noah it's nice to meet you."

"Buddy, and you are?" He asked towards April.

"April."

"You guys are here for the nanny job, right?" He asked.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Right this way." Buddy said sticking out his toward Noah. She took it and he put out his other hand to April. April took it and they were led into the house. What they saw inside was complete and utter chaos. A jumble of Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, and Aerosmith were being blasted at full volume on the second (of three) floor of the house. SpongeBob was playing loudly in another room and a boy was singing loudly and off tune along with the theme song. A baby was screaming and pulling pots and pans out in the kitchen. Another boy came rollerblading along with a hockey stick and began circling the girls. A teacup pig came running out of the family room and April's own pig, Bobbie-Grace, wiggled its way out of April's grasp and followed the other pig. The boy with a hockey helmet on stopped circling the girls and skated to where SpongeBob was on, and all in an instant, SpongeBob was off and every child in the house began screaming.

The three oldest upstairs began yelling at each other to turn off the other's music, the boys began yelling at each other over who's show was getting turned on and the baby was screaming bloody murder as a boy with dark hair and hazel eyes carried him out of the kitchen.

"Now would be a good time to do that whistle thingy," April prompted Noah and she nodded quickly, raising her fingers to her lips. Then a shrill and incredibly loud whistle echoed throughout the house, ceasing all yelling. Slowly, the TV was turned off and all the music was turned down. Even the baby was able to be soothed as April picked him out of the boy's arms.

"EVERY CHILD WITH THE LAST NAME OF SMITH, PLEASE REPORT TO THE ENTRANCE HALL!" Buddy yelled up, and the two boys came out of the TV room at the same time three teenagers made their way downstairs.

"Hi!" April waved, continuing to bounce the baby, "I'm April and I'm your new nanny!"

"She means we're your new nannies," Noah corrected, smiling, "I'm Noah, April's sister."

"You look really young to be nannies," A girl with curly black hair replied, "Are you certified?"

"I'm Fernando, the chef," Fernando informed the girls, "And yes, Carly, they are certified."

Carly blinked, "Oh... Cool!"

"I'm Samantha, but call me Samie. I'm Carly's twin," The girl with straight black hair greeted plainly.

"I'm Emmett and you," He looked at Noah, "Are beautiful."

Noah looked weirded out, "Yeah, not happening."

"I'm Logen!" The boy in a SpongeBob shirt said, "I'm 7!"

"The baby is Jacob, and he's a demon child," Carly pointed to the baby in April's arms.

"He is not." Samie mumble glaring at her sister.

"Where's Chase?" Buddy asked worriedly and all the children shrugged.

"I'm right here!" Chase announced, coming in the front door with a rose in his hands. He walked up to April and gave her the rose, "For you, my love."

April took the flower gingerly from the red haired boy, "Yeah... no. Has anyone seen my pig?"

"I've seen my pig!" Logen replied, "HAMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"You named your pig Hammy?" Noah wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Yeah..." Logen replied.

Noah sighed, "Poor pig." Just then a two little pigs came running in. April picked hers up and Logen picked up Hammy.

"Do you want to hold him?" He asked, Pushing the pig to Noah. Noah took the pig and squealed when he licked her. Buddy took Hammy from her and set him down.

"I didn't know pigs lick you!" She said. Emmett handed her a tissue. "Thanks she said wipping the spot she got licked.

"They do sometimes, he must also think you are breath taking." Emmett said, smiling like a nut.

"Thanks." Noah said unsure.

"Samie, Carly show Noah and April to their bedrooms." Fernando said then turned to April and Noah. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes so don't be long." With that, he walked back to the kitchen.

"This way!" Carly said walking off with Samie. They followed them up two flights of stairs.

"This will be your bedroom." Samie said pointing to Noah. "And that one." Carly said pointing to the one across the hall from it. "Is yours." Samie finished pointing to April. They nodded and went into their rooms.

Noah blinked as she looked in her room, thinking she was imagining things. Her room was about three times as big as her old room, which she and April had shared. The walls were pearly white and the floors were the same wood as downstairs. There was a big black rug on the ground with "Kiss Me" written in white cursive on it. The king size bed with a white wood headboard and footboard was against the far wall from the door and there were three windows behind it. The windows took up about a third of the wall and were in the middle of the wall, but a little higher. Above it there were black metal letters that spelled out NOAH in all caps. Her name was surrounded by little metal flowers with mirrors in the center. The sheer curtains that could be pulled along the length of the window were the same color as the bedspread. The bedspread was light blue (It reminded Noah of the color of her eyes) and had an intricate white floral pattern on it. The bed was covered in blue, white, and green throw pillows, the one in the front had a N on it. Noah noted that there was a wall made entirely of mirrors, even the door to her closet. She also saw that on the other wall, across from the mirrored one, there was a vanity with a big mirror and two columns of drawers. A rolling chair with a plush, blight blue cushion slid under it. Above the vanity there were two rows of four white picture frames. On the top row were pictures of Emmett, Carly, Samie, and Chase. On the row under were black and white pictures of Fernando, Logen, Jacob, and Buddy. Noah pulled a picture of herself and a picture of April out of her bag. She put hers next to Buddy and April's next to Chase. The pictures were the same size and were in the same picture frames and Noah giggled to herself at the coincidence. Noah then realized, she hadn't yet stepped into her room, she was still standing in the door way. She flicked on the one of the light switches. A chandelier made of out of tiny metal flower patterns lit up and Noah grinned. She then flicked on the other switch and one by one, candles lit up along white shelf that stretched around the entire room. The smell of vanilla filled the air and Noah shook my head. These kids were crafty. Noah carried her bags in and walked into the bathroom after setting the bags on her bed. She gasped. The floors were made of white tiles and the tiles went halfway up the wall, but the rest of the walls and ceiling were painted light blue. The counter wasn't a counter at all, but another vanity, but this one had a counter made of stone and four rows of cabinets (two on either side of the seat, which was a throne like chair). The mirror was lined in bright lights and there was a sink in front of the chair. The bathtub was a claw foot tub the size of a Jacuzzi, and when Noah looked in, she saw that there were whirlpool things in it too! There was also a hallway that leads to a stone lined shower with vanilla infused water coming out of three showerheads! Noah made her way to the closet, which was just as big as the bathroom! There were separate armoires for every different kind of clothes and the biggest jewelry box she had ever seen for a billion different jewels.

"Who designed this place?" She asked no one in particular.

"Me," Samie answered from the doorway.

Noah could only applaud the girl.

***With April***

As soon as April walked in, she smelled the sweet scent of lilacs, that matched perfectly with her purple room. The walls were all glossy white and the floors were the same dark cherry wood floors that went throughout the entire house. The ground was also covered in white sheepskin rugs. There was a beautiful teardrop crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. The white king size bed with a royal purple canopy rested against the wall on the right side of the room if you had just walked in. The comforter was royal purple silk and the bed was covered in throw pillows. One was purple and had LOVE stenciled all over it in white. Another one was completely made of white fur. Another was made of purple satin crinkled in the shape of flowers. There were also two white nightstands on either side of the bed and there was a white lamp with a dark purple shade on each. At the end of the bed, there was a table with a vase of lilacs. The wall straight across from the door was made up entirely of windows so you had a view of the lake behind the house and the beautiful November tree leaves, which were red and orange and only some leaves had fallen. The royal purple curtains went from the ceiling to the floor on either side of the wall. The wall across from the bed was entirely made up of mirrors, even the closet door was mirrored, so the only way you could tell it was there was by the shiny silver handle. On the wall across from the windows, there was a white desk with a mac computer and all white keyboard with lots of purple candles that smelled sweetly of lilac. Above the desk, there were two rows of four white picture frames. On the top row were black and white pictures of Emmett, Carly, Samie, and Chase. On the row under were black and white pictures of Fernando, Logen, Jacob, and Buddy. April smiled at the coincidence and pulled out black and white photos of herself and Noah from her bag. She put hers next to Chase and Noah's next to Buddy. The pictures were the same size and were in the same picture frames.

April walked into the bathroom and gasped. The bathroom was as big as her old bedroom! The floors were white marble and the material continued all the way up the walls. Against one wall was a long countertop made of the white marble with a sink and a faucet that poured water like a waterfall. The mirror above it was a circle and was lined in lights. There was a beauty organizer with "April" stenciled on the side with slots for her curling iron, straightener and hair dryer. There were also spaces for her lotions and makeup brushes and a drawer and her eye shadows, blushes and mascaras. The bathtub was made of the same marble and there were two steps to the bottom of it, it looked like a miniature swimming pool. Expensive looking soaps in bottles tied with ribbons were lined up against the edge of the tub. There was a small hallway beside it that led to the most amazing shower April had seen in her entire life. It had to be the size of the bathtub, but without the steps. There were two showerheads on each of the three walls (the fourth wall was tinted glass so you couldn't and there was a giant one attached to the ceiling. April hesitantly turned on the shower and she noted that the water, too, smelled like lilacs. There were black and white framed pictures of flowers hung variously around the bathroom as well.

"Who decorated this place?" She gaped to herself, looking around her new room.

"I did!" Carly replied, leaning against the door frame, "Have you looked in your closet yet?"

"Uh… no?" April replied, "It's just a closet…"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Just look."

April did as she was told and squealed, the closet was as big as the bathroom! There was a big section with sliding doors for each kind of clothes; there was one for shirts, one of skirts, one for sweaters and jackets, and one for dresses. There was also a cabinet full of little drawers, but when April tried to tug on them, but they didn't open.

"Uh, Carly…" April trailed off. Carly handed her a little white remote. It was then that April noticed the small cursive number on each drawer.

"They open with remotes?" April gaped.

Carly smirked, "Open them."

April did as she was told and screamed in excitement, each drawer was filled to the top with jewelry.

"Chill, geez," Carly giggled and April engulfed her in a huge hug.

"I can't! It's too exciting!" April squealed.

"DINER!" Fernando yelled from downstairs and a ringing bell sounded through the house.

"Better get going," April wrapped an arm around Carly and the two started downstairs, "You really outdid yourself in my room."

"Well I'm going through an interior design phase..." Carly flipped her hair.

April tapped her chin, "You know, Thanksgiving is coming up soon. You could help Noah and I design!"

"Samie would like that too!" Carly said as they walked down the stairs meeting up with Noah and Samie. When they walked into the kitchen, they saw a big cake that said welcome.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare!" Buddy said as Fernando elbowed him in the arm.

**KN: Yay! We finished the first chapter. Ok so we don't have a name for this story…so we need your help. Tell them how, April?**

**AN (April's Note): All y'all just need to review and tell us, your favorite blonde authoresses, what you think this should be called! Tell the people what we do if they're title is picked, Kim!**

**KN: Your OC can have a special part in the story! **

**AN and KN: Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**K/N: We decided on a name. April tell them the winner.**

**A/N: No one won. **

**K/N: After we posted the chapter, April thought of an amazing name. So we waited to see what y'all thought but nothing topped it. Tell them the name April!**

**A/N: The name is….**

**Drum roll please? (Drums are played)**

**Patience is a Virtue! **

**K & A/N: Story time!**

**Chapter 2**

April Heart was lying in bed sound asleep until, AHHHH, the music went blaring. She jumped up alarmed as she ran out of her door as Noah came out of hers.

"Why is the music so loud?" April yelled over the sound. Noah shrugged and went back into her room to get dressed. April did the same. Minutes later, they met back in the hallway.

"It's time for them to hate us!" Noah yelled starting down the stairs to the second level. They came up to Emmett's bedroom door. "Let me do this one." Noah told April as she opened the door and walked in. As soon as she stepped in the door the smell of old pizza and dirty cloths went into her nose.

"Ew." She mumbled walking in. The room was filthy. On the bed was Emmitt facing the wall throwing darts. Noah walked carefully over to his stereo and turned it off.

"Don't turn off my music!" He yelled turning around. "Oh…it's you. You know you could just tell me if you wanted time alone." Noah's face went from smiling to disgusted. "Baby?"

"Don't call me baby, you are to be down stairs dressed and ready for school in ten minutes!" She glared and walked out of the room.

"She so likes me." Emmett said starting to get ready.

"You got him to turn his music off?" April asked when Noah came back.

Noah nodded and April walked across the hall until she came across a door that had a white board on the door that read "CHASE'S ROOM" in big letters. Under that it said "Stay out unless your name is April!" April smirked to herself walked in.

"Chase, get ready for school and be downstairs in ten minutes," She said after shaking the sleeping 11 year old awake.

He groaned and rolled over, looking sleepily up at April, "Listen, Doll Face, if we're ever going to make this work, we need to cover basic ground. I like sleeping."

"This-"April did air quotes around the word this, "Is never going to work out. And you need to get up or else there's no way I'm driving you to school."

Chase sat up slowly, "Yeah, yeah. Anything for you babycakes."

April ruffled Chase's hair and left the room smiling victoriously.

"Ready?" Noah asked and April nodded. "Nice! Now… Logen and his SpongeBob addiction…" Noah said as they walked into his room.

"I don't think I've hated a sponge more in my entire life," April hissed to her sister and then turned to Logen. "Logen, turn your TV off or down." April said.

"And be down stairs ready in ten minutes." Noah finished for her. He nodded and turned the TV off and pushed them out of the room saying he needed to get dressed.

"How is it still so loud?" April asked. "Girls are supposed to be quiet." They walked to the girls rooms, which were right across the hall from each other. April went into Carly's room and Noah into Samie.

"Get ready for school and meet down stairs in five minutes." April said turning the music off.

Carly nodded, "Okay."

"That was easy." April said to herself as she walked out.

"Samie, it's time to get ready for school. Also you need to be down stairs in five minutes." Noah said turning the music off and smiling at the quietness. Samie didn't say anything but got up and went to her closet. She came back out holding clothes.

"Are you going to leave so I can get dressed?" She said lowly. Noah nodded and walked out of the room, meeting up with April and started down the stairs. They passed Jacobs room and peeked in to see him sleeping. They smiled and continued down the stairs.

"Morning, first day are you ready?" Buddy asked walking up behind them. They nodded with a smile. "It already seems quieter here. Maybe you girls will last."

"Har de har har, you are so funny." Noah said sarcastically.

"Hey, I put money on six months." He said, raising his hands in the air. "Fernando said two months."

"I did not, I said three." Fernando said coming into the room.

"You are betting to see how long we will last?" April said looking at Noah, who nodded. "Well we bet you that we'll last over a year."

"Even longer." Noah stated.

"You're on." Buddy and Fernando said at the same time.

"Be prepared to lose." Fernando shot April a smirky smile.

"In your dreams." April said walking past him and to the living room, to see all of the kids (Other than Jacob) sitting on the couch.

"Buddy, Fernando come sit down we have rules to go over." Noah said taking a seat by April, facing the kids.

"In my house, family rules were always made by the family, so we want all of you to help us," Noah told them.

"Rule number one and the most important. Our rooms are off limits unless we give you permission to go in there." April said motioning to Noah and her.

"Fine." Emmett and Chase said at the same time with a groan.

"Rule number two. No music should be louder than eighteen volume and the TV has to be no more than thirty." Noah said. Groans came from the kids but were hushed by Buddy's glare.

"Rule number three. Honor you commitments. Basically, if you promise to do something, you can't bail out at the last second. And always practice for things, it does make perfect." April stated. Noah smirked and looked at Emmitt, Buddy and Fernando.

"This is for Fernando, Buddy and Emmett, No girls in your rooms." Noah said.

"What? You aren't my nanny." Buddy and Fernando yelled.

"It's a bad influence on the children so you are to obey that rule." April retorted.

"Fine, than you can't have boys in your room." Fernando said pointing to Noah. Buddy gave him a death glare.

"Ok, wasn't planning on having anyone over anyways. I don't even have a boyfriend." She said.

"Then April can't have any boys in her room either!" Buddy snapped, pointing at April.

"DARN!" Chase frowned.

April laughed, "When I was younger my parents had a motto for me, it was HAL. Hustle, don't be late, attitude, have a good one, listen, the first time. And you need to remember, actions make consequences. Like, if you chose to jump on furniture, you can sit on the floor. If you throw something at someone, I take it away. If you make a mess, you clean it up."

"Now, let's have some food!" Fernando smiled and the kids cheered.

"What is it today?" Carly asked.

"French toast." He answered.

"Ugh!" Logen groaned.

"My rule, if I cook it you eat it. Now sit down and eat." Fernando said.

"Rules are stupid," Logen frowned taking a huge bite of his French toast and chewing it, grimacing all the while.

**A/N: I think... we're just a pair of geniuses. What do you think, Kim?**

**K/N: Yes, yes, we are most certainly geniuses. **

**A/N: Next chapter, THANKSGIVING!**

**K/N: Even though it's a really late Thanksgiving.**

**A/N: Yeah... it is... we haven't updated this in a while either.**

**K/N: Oh well, we're updating now and that's what matters.**

**A/N & K/N: REVIEW AND WE'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


End file.
